tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
NoBow's Big Brother: Death Row
NoBow's Big Brother: Death Row, is the second Big Brother season hosted by Tengaged user NoBow. The season premiered on August 24, 2016. After 46 days, newbie HouseGuest Clair (HaycsClair) was crowned the winner over returning player Violet (Violetx) in a close 4–3 vote. This made Clair the first woman to win NoBow's Big Brother. Twists * Puppeteers: Six veterans from NoBow's BB Season 1, returned to live in a secret house. They would vote weekly for one of the newbie HouseGuests to be the Psycho, and would also vote for the Death Dance competition rewards. During the Second Chance twist, all six Puppeteers competed alongside the first 5 evicted HouseGuests, which in turn ended the Puppeteers' twist. * Psycho: Every week, a newbie HouseGuest would be voted to be the Psycho. The identity of the Psycho was a mystery to the rest of the house. They were responsible for naming a third nominee for eviction, and leaving a threat message to the rest of the house. The twist concluded after the Second Chance twist, however was brought back to the game during Week 6 with some different rules. * Villain Teams: This season featured three teams of five HouseGuests, each led by a different horror movie villain. The Jigsaw team consisted of players who believed they were strategic players. The Jason team had physical competitors, and the Xenomorph (Alien) Queen had social players. The purpose of the three teams was that the current Psycho would need to use their team's villain as a disguise when sending threat messages to the house. This allowed the rest of the house to know which team the current Psycho was on. * Death Dance Reward: While the Puppeteer twist was active, the six Puppeteers would vote weekly on a prize which would be up for grabs in the new Death's Dance Reward Competition. This competition would take place after the Power of Veto Competition, and all HouseGuests were eligible to compete. The prizes ranged from a Coup D'Etat, to exposing someone's Diary Room entries, to a Pandora's Box which unleashed a week 3 Double Eviction. When the Puppeteers twist ended, the remaining HouseGuests would vote at the beginning of the week for the reward they would be competing for. * Second Chance Competition: After the week 4 eviction, the first five evicted HouseGuests (Not including Expelled contestants), along with the six Puppeteers, all competed against each other for a chance to return to the game. The two highest scoring players would re-enter the house. Violet and Jaron - two Season 1 veterans - finished first and second and were given a Second Chance in the house. HouseGuests Teams Summary Week One: On Day 1, fifteen new HouseGuests entered the house, however unbeknownst to them, six Season 1 veterans had already moved into the secret Puppeteers' House. The fifteen newbies competed in the first Head of Household competition of the season, "Sticks", in which they would need to remove a Stick from another HouseGuest, removing them from the competition. Josh was the last player standing and was named the first Head of Household. With three votes from the Puppeteers, Tiffany became the week 1 Psycho. At the nomination ceremony, Josh nominated Tiffany and Daniel for eviction, for the reason that neither of them showed up to the Head of Household competition the previous day. Tiffany, under the disguise of the Alien Queen, nominated Ashton as the third nominee. At the Power of Veto competition "Quad", Josh became the first HouseGuest to reach 4 points and won the first Golden Power of Veto of the season. Prior to the Veto Ceremony, Daniel and Nicholas convinced Josh that Ella was the Psycho (as she was a member of the Alien Queen team) mostly because neither Nicholas or Daniel liked Ella because of her cheerful and positive demeanor. Tim had the fastest time at the Death's Dance Competition, and won the Veto Blocker for the following week. This led to Josh using the Power of Veto to save Daniel, and backdoor Ella. Unable to convince her fellow HouseGuests that she was not the Psycho, Ella was evicted on day 4 by a vote of 7-2-2, with two votes to evict both Tiffany and Ashton. Week Two: After Ella's eviction, the HouseGuests competed in the "Majourity Rules" competition. During the competition, Jett, Cici, Renny and Clair, formed an alliance with each other. Jett won the competition after a TieBreaker question. As Ashton did not compete in three consecutive competitions, he was removed from the game for inactivity. Shortly after the competition, Jett told all the members of both the Jason and Alien Queen teams that he would only be targeting the Jigsaw team as he believed they were untrustworthy. He nominated Nicholas and Daniel for eviction. With three votes from the Puppeteers, Tiffany won Psycho for the second week in a row. Tiffany nominated Josh, as payback for nominating her the previous week. At the Power of Veto competition "All Scrambled Up", Cici barely beat Nicholas but won her first Golden Power of Veto of the season. After talking with Jett, Cici decided to use the Veto to save Nicholas and Jett replaced him with Porche. At the Death's Dance Competition, Josh had the highest score and won a Pandora's Box. He opened it, granting him an advantage in the Week Three HoH competition, however made the following week a Double Eviction. Prior to the eviction, majority of the house got into an argument about Ella, as Daniel claimed Ella was the Psycho however people began believing that he only said that to get off the block since Ella was known for her sweet personality. Daniel was unable to get enough people back on his side and was evicted by a vote of 6-3-0, with three votes to evict Josh, and 0 votes to evict Porche.